


조난

by howweusedtobe



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 망망대해에 조난당한 할 조던과 인어 시네스트로의 이야기





	조난

1

할은 노를 놓았어. 어차피 진이 다 빠진 터라 저으나마나 별 차이가 없었지. 박쥐녀석이 바다에 나가 돌아오지 않는다고 성급히 배를 탄 것이 화근이었어. 분명 등대를 보며 방향을 잡았던 것 같은데 어느새 물안개가 끼기 시작하더니 제기랄, 이제는 여기가 어딘지도 모르겠어. 할은 물안개를 걷어내기라도 하려는 듯 팔을 몇 번 휘저었어. 그러다 소용이 없다는걸 깨닫고 팔을 툭 떨어트렸지. 그래도 혹시나 누가 보고 자기를 구해줄까 싶어서 구급함을 뒤져 램프를 꺼낸 뒤 불을 붙였어. 불을 킬 때 수면이 잠시 일렁이는 것 같았지만 아마 불이 만들어낸 눈속임이었겠지. 할은 그렇게 믿었어.

물안개가 뼈마디속으로 서서히 침투했어. 슬슬 추워지기 시작했지. 서른줄이 넘어가더니 점점 몸이 녹슬어가나봐. 내가 왕년에는....할은 말을 속으로 삼켰어. 쓸데없는 데에 힘을 낭비하지 않는 것이 최선이었지. 무릎을 끌어안고는 불을 이쪽으로 조금 당겼어. 그때였어. 물속에서 뭔가가 올라왔어. 파도에 떠밀려온 쓰레기일까? 물고기 시체일지도 몰라. 어찌됐건 멀고 안개가 껴 잘 보이지가 않았어. 할은 불을 그쪽으로 비춰보았어. 제길. 보일 리가 없었지. 불을 도로 내려놓았어. 으으 추워. 이럴줄 알았으면 모포라도 챙겨올걸 그랬어. 이상하게 지금은 한여름 대낮일텐데 춥지? 할은 안개에 가려 보이지도 않는 하늘을 두리번거렸지. 갈수록 점점...점점 추워지는 거야. 어쩌면 바다에 너무 오래 있어서 병이라도 났는지도 몰라. 마음이 급해졌어.

할은 다시 노를 젓기 시작했어. 움직이면 좀 더워질지도 몰랐지. 그런데 이상하게 노가 뭔가를 쳤어. 물고기일까? 이런 암초지대도 아닌 망망대해에 밑에 있을만한건 물고기 뿐이었어. 어부가 아닌지라 잘은 몰랐지만 상식적으론 그랬지. 할은 불쌍한 물고기가 더 맞지 않길 바라면서 노를 좀 흔들었어. 그런데 이번에도 노가 뭔가를 쳤지. 아까 맞아서 물고기가 죽은 게 아닐까 싶었어. 그게 아니라면 설마 멍청하게 또 맞았겠어? 할은 보일리가 없지만 혹시나 싶어서 램프를 노쪽으로 비췄어. 노가 치고있는 것은 사람의 손이었지. 할은 순간 녀석의 시체인 것만 같아 소스라치게 놀랐어.

램프를 떨어뜨릴 뻔한 것을 간신히 붙잡고는 쪽배 한켠에 얌전히 내려놓았지. 만일 브루스라면 남은 거라도 데리고 돌아가야 해. 할은 그쪽을 더듬었어. 손가락을 조심스럽게 잡고 끌어올리려는데, 손이 도리어 저를 잡아왔더랬지. 아직 안죽었구나, 다행이다 싶어서 두 손으로 열심히 끌어올렸지. 근데 막상 절반쯤 올리고보니 머리색은 똑같이 까맸지만 브루스가 아니었어. 웬 피부가 시뻘건 남자가 차분히 자신을 응시하고 있었지. 남자의 훤칠한 나신을 타고 물이 흘러내렸어. 소금물이 남자의 눈으로 들어갔을 텐데도 남자는 눈하나 껌뻑안하고 할을 쳐다봤어. 이게 무슨 상황인가 싶었지. 뒤늦게 물에 빠진 사람은 수직으로 서있지 않는다는 괴담이 떠올랐어. 이렇게 침착하게 굴지도 않아. 게다가 박쥐 녀석이 홀로 조난당한 이후 배가 뜨지 않았으니 하루가 넘게 물에 잠겨있었다는 얘긴데 누구도 그렇게 오래 살아있을 수 없어. 사람도 물고기도 아니라면, 대체 이건 뭐지? 당장 손을 놔야한다고 생각하면서도 할은 천천히 남자를 더 끌어당겼어. 아찔한 호기심이 독처럼 신경을 타고 몸 구석구석에 퍼졌어. 힘을 쓰느라 몸을 거의 뒤로 넘어갈 정도로 젖히자 하반신이 보였어. 그건....비늘이었지. 할은 남자를 놓쳤어. 그 반동으로 배에서 거의 떨어질 뻔했지. 분명 배 반대쪽에 있었던 그가 언제 언너왔는지 할의 등을 받쳐 넘어지지 않도록 반쯤 끌어안았어. 피부가 차갑고 끈적끈적했어. 오소소 소름이 돋았지. 할은 얼마간 꼼짝도 못하고 침만 꿀꺽 삼켰어. 남자가 할의 아래턱을 잡고 고개를 이리저리 돌리게 만들었지. 시야가 강제로 왔다갔다하며 얼핏 남자의 얼굴이 아주 가까이 보였어. 

"길을 잃은 모양이지?"

그의 목소리는 지나치게 아름다워 신경을 곤두세우게 했어. 그렇지만 도저히 대답할 수가 없었어, 멀리서 웅얼대는 소리처럼 들렸으니까. 그의 몸에서 배어나는 점액질 성분이 안개의 냉기에 얼어 정신을 홀리고 몸을 굳혔어. 신경이 피부가 아니라 심장 저 깊숙한 곳을 향하도록 다시 연결되는 기분이었지. 호흡이 느려졌어. 눈에 들어오는 거라곤 광원도 없는데 저 혼자서 노랗게 되었다가 검은색으로 변하는 그의 홍채뿐이었지. 동공이 좁아졌다가 풀리고 또 한 바퀴 굴러 할과 똑바로 눈을 마주쳐왔어. 머리카락에서 흘러내린 물방울 하나가 눈알을 긁고 지나갔지. 소금기라 따가웠을텐데 그는 속눈썹을 파르르 털지도 않았어. 볼을 타고 아래로, 더 아래로 내려간 물방울이 할의 코에 톡, 하고 내려앉았지. 얼음장같이 차가운 감촉에 정신이 되살아났어. 

"어느 쪽이 육지인지도 통 모르겠고?"

남자가 다시 물어왔어. 남자는 뱃전에 기대왔어. 꼬리로 배를 툭툭 건드리는지 배가 흔들렸지. 할은 팔뒤꿈치로 남자의 명치를 찍어 떨쳐내곤 정신없이 뱃전을 굴러 노를 쥐어들었어. 검도를 하듯 남자를 겨누었지. 언제든 네 놈을 이걸로 후려쳐주겠다는 듯이 말이야. 남자는 할의 반응을 보곤 피식 웃었어. 입꼬리가 올라가는 것이 할의 마음을 건드렸어. 속이 가늘게 가늘게 배배 꼬이다 뚝 끊기는 기분이었지. 숨쉬는 법도 잊어버린 것만 같아. 이상하지, 지금까지 할은 단 한 번도 남자를 좋아해본 적이 없는데 말이야. 들이쉬고 내쉬고 가슴팍이 오르내리는 그 모든 행동이 일일이 신경쓰여 몸이 가늘게 떨렸어. 

"제가 에스코트하는 영광을 누려도 되겠습니까, 레이디?"

명백한 조롱조였어. 입을 열었다간 멍청한 말을 할 것만 같아 할은 대신 고개를 절레절레 저었지. 녀석은 네가 그래봐야 어쩌겠냐는 눈치로 오른손으로 허리를 짚은 뒤 팔의 굽어진 쪽을 내밀었어, 숙녀를 에스코트하듯이. 할은 노를 더 높이 치켜들었어. 더이상 놀아났다간 정말로 이상해져버릴지도 몰라. 하지만, 놀아나지 않으면 어떻게 되지? 어딘지도 모르는 바다에서 볕에 늘어진 마른 오징어처럼 죽어가는 꼴이 좀 야릇해지더라도 살아돌아가는 것보다 나은가? 정말로? 아니야, 할은 브루스를 구하기 위해 굳이 배를 띄웠어. 직무를 유기한 채 다시 안 올지도 모르는 구원의 손길을 거절할 수는 없었지. 노가 바닥에 떨어지며 둔탁한 소리가 났어. 망설이며 조금씩 아주 조금씩 손을 뻗어 손가락 끝으로만 남자의 팔 안쪽을 간신히 쥐었지. 그는 남은 손만으로 할이 탄 배를 끌었어. 노를 젓는 것과는 비교도 안되게 빠른 속도로 물살을 가르며 나아갔지. 바람이 얼굴을 때렸지. 같은 바람은 남자 또한 짖궂게 치고 지나갔어. 그 역시 이 공기를 들이마실 거라는 생각에 할은 숨을 멈췄어. 그의 몸을 오래 잡고 있을수록 손가락 끝이 얼어붙는 것만 같았어. 시간이 정지하고 있다는 말도 안되는 기분이 뇌를 살짝 스쳤다가 바람결에 실려 날아갔어. 하지만 시간은 실제로 느려지고 있었지, 냉기가 할의 손가락을 타고 중심을 향해 올라가면 올라갈수록 말이야. 추워. 그럴수록 악화된다는 걸 알면서도 할은 남자의 팔을 단단히 붙들었어. 너무 오래 숨을 참고 있어서 머리가 어지러워졌어. 끝끝내 신선한 공기를 찾아 공기를 들이켠순간 피를 타고 산소와 함께 옅은 냉디가 뇌를 파고들었지. 할은 점점 정신을 차리기가 힘들어졌어. 그나마 남아있던 방향감각도 사라져 좌우조차 구분할 수 없어졌지. 무엇때문에 여기까지 왔을까? 분명, 목적이 있었을텐데. 얻어맞은 것마냥 머리가 띵했어. 그의 팔을 놓치고 순간적으로 몸의 중심을 잃었지. 남자는 이미 한 손으로 배를 조종하고 있었기에 제 단단한 가슴팍으로 할을 받아냈어. 

"내 체액에는 인간을 홀리는 성분이 있다고들 하더군. 그게 정말인가? 대답해주게."

"몸이......."

할은 말을 잇지 못했어.

"아무래도 직접 확인하는 수밖에 없겠군. 안 그런가, 레이디?"

그가 손가락으로 할의 입술을 쓸었어. 입이 약간 벌어졌지. 그는 그 틈새를 파고들었어. 진액은 묘한 맛이 났어. 그는 손가락으로 입 안을 되는 대로 훑었어. 깊이 들어가 쓸데없이 목젖을 건드리자 할은 헛구역질을 했지. 얼핏설핏 제정신이 돌아와 벗어나려 낑낑댔어. 진액을 먹은 뒤론 불가능했지. 액이 식도를 타고 위로 직통으로 떨어지는 것만 같았어. 겉은 차가워 떨어져나갈 것만 같은데 속만 뜨겁게 달아올랐어. 뇌가 장단을 맞추지 못하고 삐그덕댔어. 꿈틀대던 할은 자기도 모르게 남자의 가슴에 제 몸을 비볐지. 

"손가락을 빨아."

복.....종해야만 해. 할은 구역질을 참으며 차갑기만한 그의 손가락을 혀끝으로 건드리다 봉사하듯 햝았어. 입을 오므려 빨아들였지. 희미하게 이상한, 이래서는 안 될 것만 같은 기분에 할은 양손으로 그의 손목을 그러쥐었으나 더이상의 반항은 할 수 없었어. 아래가 가려웠어. 남자니까 그런 게, 느껴질 리가 없는데. 할은 허벅지끼리 비볐어. 몸이 차가워, 동시에 뜨거워, 그 둘을 동시에 충족해줄 남자는 이사람밖에 없어. 할은 눈을 감았어. 그가 입에서 손을 빼내는가 싶더니 할의 뺨을 세게 때렸지. 할은 뱃전에 나동그라졌어. 쓸데없이 손톱으로 나무바닥을 긁다가 물기어린 시선으로 그를 올려다봤어. 그가 뱃전을 한손으로 잡고는 용케 몸을 들어 뱃전을 타넘어 위로 올라왔어. 꼬리가 할의 다리사이를 비집고 들어왔지.

"빨아보니 기분이 어떻던가?"

"싫..........이상해."

그가 할의 머리채를 휘어잡고 억지로 고개를 제 허리 아래에 쳐박았어. 뇌가 익어버리는 게 아닐까 싶었어. 양가감정 속에서 할이 내린 결론이란 결국 아까 손가락에게 했듯 그의 것을 입에 담는 행동이었어.

"남들이 하는 말이 정말인 것 같지 않아?"

그는 꼬리 끝으로 할의 아래를 건드렸어. 느껴져서는 안 될 감각이 아찔하게 몸을 건드렸지. 둔덕과 그 아래로 갈라진 작은 틈은, 분명 여자의 그것이었어. 난 여자가 아니야. 남자를 좋아해본 적도 없어. 평생을 배에서 보낸 게 아니라 분명 뭔가 분명한 이유가 있어서 여기까지 왔어. 하지만, 여긴 어디지? 그는 누구지? 대체 무슨 일이길래 난 이사람에게 몸을 바치는 거지? 난, 좋아, 좋아서 스스로의 의지로 그의 팔을 붙잡았어. 그가 시킨 게 아니야, 내가 멍청하게 굴었지, 좋아하는 사람 앞에선 바보같아지니까. 그러니 그가 하는 말에 따라야 해, 오직 그만이 날 도와줄 수 있어. 뇌가 마침내 성에로 뒤덮였어. 할의 이성은 마비됐어. 그의 것에 봉사하는 할의 입놀림은 보다 적극적으로 변했지. 남자의 것을 입에 물어본 일이 없으니 서툴러야 할텐데도 닳고 닳은 창ㅇ녀처럼 능숙하게 움직이는 것에 할은 의문을 품지 않았어. 아예 인식 자체를 하지 못했지. 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 뇌는 속에서 치미는 불길을 만나 순식간에 조각조각으로 깨졌어. 파편들이 무저갱으로 떨어지며 얼핏 그런 생각이 들었지.

 

2

 

탈 시네스트로는 수천년을 살며 정말 많은 사람들을 만났어. 상인, 학자, 성직자 등 본인 주장에 의하면 한가닥 한다는 사람들부터 별볼일없는 노인이나 아주 작은 갓난아기에 이르기까지 성별, 나이, 학력을 가리지 않았지. 그러나 그들 중 어느 누구도 탈의 흥미를 이끌어내진 못했음. 그냥, 하는 말이 재미가 없었어. 약간 관심이 생기더라도 그뿐, 거기서 더 나아가 적극적인 행동을 취할 정도가 되어주진 못했지. 사실 딱 한 명, 아빈 수르라는 자를 만났을 때는 차갑게 얼어붙은 시네스트로같은 자의 심장도 뛸 정도의 강렬한 감정을 느끼긴 했지만, 그것도 두발동물들은 물에서 오래 버틸 수 없다는 걸 알게되고 나선 식어버렸어. 그들의 단말마를 듣느니 차라리 고기를 씹어먹는 게 더 나았지. 일단 시간이 덜 들었으니까. 

그렇지만 지금 이 사람만큼은 달랐음. 인어에게는 특별한 능력이 있다고들 하지. 시네스트로는 브루스 웨인이 해초더미에 묶인 시체로 떠내려왔을 때, 무심코 그의 뇌를 뜯어먹었다가 이 자의 존재를 처음 알게 되었지. 이름이 할 조던이라는 것과, 대강의 생김새와 성격까지 알아냈어. 인어는 사람을 잡아먹으면 대상의 모든 것을 흡수하며 강해지니까 웨인이 목밑으로만 남은 퉁퉁불은 시체가 되었을 무렵 시네스트로는 브루스 웨인이 알고 있었던 만큼의 사실을 모조리 알게 되었음. 

물론 그 시점까지 할 조던이니 갈색머리 사내니 하는 건 시네스트로와 아무 상관도 없는 이야기였음. 시네스트로는 그저 맛있게 식사를 했을 뿐이었고 언제나처럼 뭍에선 무슨 일이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 배웠을 뿐이었지. 브루스 웨인이 조만장자라고 해서 특별히 더 맛있었던 것도 아니었고 정말로, 수천년을 살아온 그조차도 앞날따윈 내다볼 수 없었기에 할 조던에게 특별한 관심을 두지 않았음. 그런데 바다에서 예상치 못하게 할 조던을 만나게 된 거지. 할을 알아본 순간 시네스트로는 태어나서 두 번째로 궁금증에 사로잡힘. 

대체 왜 할 조던은 브루스 웨인을 위해 목숨을 걸었을까?  
브루스 웨인은 그저 한철 휴양을 위해 코스트 시티 끝에 있는 저택을 빌린 갑부에 불과했어. 할 조던과 주기적으로 만나는 사람이었지만 그건 할이 바다 끝자락에 있는 작은 바에서 일하고 있었기 때문이지 특별한 관계가 있었던 건 아니었음. 한쪽이 말없이 상대를 좋아했었던 것도 아니었음. 둘은 친하긴 커녕 오히려 서로를 불쾌하게 여기는 정도였어. 그런 사람을 위해 자신의 목숨을 걸 가치가 있을까? 특별한 목적이 있어 왔다기에 할은 이미 안전하게 돌아갈 수 있는 선을 넘어 있었지. 죽음을 각오했다기에 할은 돌아가려는 마음이 물밑에서 봐도 커보였음. 시네스트로는 공허한 이념과 죽지 않기 위해 애써 내지르는 비명과 차라리 죽음을 바라는 비탄은 들어보았지만 이런 경우는 겪어본 적 없었어. 

그래서 흥미를 느꼈음. 그의 뇌와, 그 어딘가에 들어있을 작고 단단한 의지와, 씨앗과도 같은 방향성이 궁금했음. 대체 너는 어떤 인간이기에 남과 다름없는 사람을 위해 죽음을 각오하지 않고서도 사선을 넘었지? 너는 그를 죽인 사람인가? 아니면 웨인을 구했을 때 받을지도 모르는 거액의 돈이 중요한 사람인가? 뭐가 됐든 멍청하기 짝이 없을 이유로 망망대해에 내쳐져 무기력하게 죽음만을 눈앞에 둔 이 상황이 두렵지도 않은가? 공포와 그것을 극복하려는 강인한 마음은, 항상 시네스트로를 전율시켰음. 늙은 인어는 몸을 잘게 털었음.

할이 몸을 버둥댔어. 인어의 몸에서 미끄러진 손이 허공을 움켜쥐다 부르르 떨렸지. 할은 몸에서 핏기가 싹 가셔있었지만 쾌감 때문인지 얼굴에만큼은 발갛게 홍조가 올라 있었음. 인어에 비하면 가녀리기 짝이 없는 고개를 이리저리 돌리자 연약한 눈에서 눈물이 고였다가 슬며시 흘러내렸어. 있게 되리라곤 생각도 못 해본 곳에서 느껴지는 생경한 감각에 온 신경이 날뛰는 게 느껴졌어. 할의 몸을 취함으로써 시네스트로는 그에 대한 통제권과 머리를 들여다 볼 권한을 모두 얻었지. 육체와 정신 양쪽이 헤집어지자 할은 정신을 차리지 못하고 휘둘렸음. 생각이 끊기고 몸이 제멋대로 움직였지. 그러나 그럼에도 가장 중심이 될 의지만큼은 놓치지 않고 붙들고 있었음. 침입이 끝나고 정복자가 돌아가고 나면 다시 발버둥쳐 어떻게든 자유 의사를 되찾겠다는 듯이 말이야. 늘상 해왔던 대로, 또 질문에 대한 답을 얻기 위해 그 한 톨의 정신머리마저 빼먹기 위해 시네스트로는 할의 몸과 마음을 거듭해서 찔렀지만 그 원자와도 같은 작은 부분만큼은 앗아갈 수 없었음. 정액을 토해내며 시네스트로는, 닿을 수 없는 할 조던을 거세게 끌어안았음. 목에 이를 박고 손톱으로 등살을 파내며 그의 몸에 마지막 발악의 흔적을 남겼어. 

여지껏 시네스트로가 억지로 잡아먹지 못한 것은 인간과 동물을 모두 합쳐 할 조던이 유일했어. 시네스트로는 이 인간에 대한 관심이 너무나도 커져서, 처음으로 살려보내고 싶다고 생각했지. 뭍위에서 직접, 두 눈으로 그 작은 알갱이 안에 뭐가 들어있는지 관찰하고 싶다고 생각했어. 무척 탐이 나서 지금 당장이라도 먹어치워버리고 싶었지만 동시에 최후의 최후까지 참았다가 한 조각씩 맛을 보고 싶었지. 

"이제 곧 해가 지겠군."

소중한 연인이라도 된다는 듯 머리카락을 정리해주며, 시네스트로가 말했어. 그 말을 신호로 할 조던은 서서히 깨어났지. 적개심으로 가득찬 싸늘한 눈빛이 인어를 향했음. 그러나 이제 막 몸에 다시 피가 통하기 시작하는 참이었으니까 뭔가를 더 하지는 못했음. 늙은 인어는 수천년간 배워 익힌 마법으로 자기가 물어뜯은 자리를 아물게 하는 대신 문신같은 모양의 아름답고 복잡한 흉터를 남겼지. 마지막으로 고운 입술에 입을 맞추고서는 유려하게 배를 빠져나와 도로 바다로 들어갔음. 한발 늦게, 할이 노를 들어 인어를 향해 내리쳤고 노는 요란하게 바닷물을 튀겼지.

"감상에 취해 방향을 잘못 든 모양이야. 그 점은 미안하군, 책임지고 집으로 데려다주지."

인어는 비로소 할을 안전한 곳으로 데려다주었음. 할은 해가 완전히 지기 전에 뭍에 다다랐어. 발을 땅에 딛는 순간 흉이 진 자리가 아릿하게 아파왔지. 아직 방향감각을 온전히 되찾지 못한 할은 비틀대다 모래언덕에 고꾸라졌어. 곧 사람들이 웅성웅성대며 몰려왔지. 처음에 할은 왜 이들이 이토록 놀라는 지 알지 못했어. 의사가 도착해 몇 가지 질문을 하고 나서야 그 이유를 알게 되었지. 

목숨을 부지하는 대가로 할 조던은 몇 가지를 잃어버렸음. 첫째는 시간이었지. 사람들의 말에 의하면 할은 실종된 지 만 3년 만에 멀쩡한 모습으로 돌아왔어. 두번째는 재산이었지. 할이 없어져있던 동안 이미 실종 - 사망 확인 과정을 밟았기 때문에 법적으로 할은 죽은 사람이었어. 몇 푼 되지 않는 재산은 가족과 친척과 친구들에게 넘어가 할이 가진 거라곤 몸에 걸친 넝마 조각이 전부가 되었음. 세번째가 인간관계에 필요한 몇 가지 감정들, 이를테면 사랑과 우정과 신뢰같은 것들이었지. 그 누구도 인어를 만나고 왔다는 할의 말을 믿어주지 않았음. 실종되기 직전까지만 해도 할과 결혼을 약속했던 캐롤은 그새 다른 사람의 아내가 되어 할을 만나려고조차 하지 않았음. 할은 자신의 주장을 입증하기 위해 인어를 만난 곳을 직접 보여주려고까지 했지만 그런 곳은 어떤 지도에도 존재하지 않았을 뿐더러 찾아갈 수도 없었음. 황당한 기분으로, 그렇다면 브루스는 어떻게 되었는지 그 소식이라도 캐물은 할은 더욱 믿을 수 없는 소식을 듣게 됨. 

어떤 신사가 브루스 웨인을 멀쩡하게 데려온 이후로, 그 공을 인정받아 웨인이 머물던 저택에서 쭉 지내게 되었다는 거지. 그 신사는 물론 할이 봤던 인어와 (다리가 달렸다는 것만 빼면) 똑같이 생긴 사람이었고, 할의 사정을 듣자 기꺼이 저택의 방 한 칸을 내어주었음. 매일 식사를 대접하고 제가 집주인이고 할은 손님이라도 되는 양 굴었지. 

할은 이 상황을 조금도 이해할 수 없었음.


End file.
